Saga del recuerdo
by ClownFS
Summary: Nuevos enemigos aparecen, pero esta vez hay más en juego que el destino de la tierra o el orgullo de los guerreros. Una lucha en que los golpes no lo serán todo.


Nota: Esta historia se ubica cronológicamente entre los diez años que van desde el fin de la saga de Majin Boo hasta el último torneo de artes marciales, a dos años o año y medio del nacimiento de Bra, segunda hija de Bulma y Vegeta. Enjoy! =)

Saga del recuerdo

Capítulo 1

Eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada cuando me decidí a dejar la investigación e irme a dormir. Estuve horas encerrada en el laboratorio tratando de encontrar alguna pista o información que nos fuera útil, pero no sirvió de mucho; no logré dar con ningún dato acerca de esos tipos extraños que aparecieron esta tarde. Como siempre, mi primer plan fue llamar a Shen ron, pero invocar al famoso dragón solo para pedir información acerca de la identidad de unos extraterrestres aparentemente peligrosos, parecía un deseo demasiado banal comparado a lo que nos convendría pedir en caso de una futura batalla, así que haciendo a un lado las esferas del dragón, decidí investigar por mí misma.

En realidad, no es como si no pudiera dormir de la preocupación; han sido tantos años de luchar contra fuerzas malignas exóticas que ya casi podría asegurar que no hay peligro de que la tierra se destruya o que pase algo malo, pues sé que los chicos siempre van a estar ahí para luchar contra cualquier monstruo poderoso, además, y eso pueden corroborarlo todos quienes me conocen, no hay bestia que pueda asustarme ni idea que se me escape para encontrar solución a las cosas; no por nada soy una de las mujeres más seguras, valientes, inteligentes y bellas que pueden haber en el mundo. Por eso, después de dar por finalizada mi investigación, infructuosa, por cierto, me dirigí a mi habitación, suspirando, bostezando y estirándome con toda la pereza que cabía en mí.

Cuando entré al cuarto estaba todo oscuro y vi a Vegeta de pie moviéndose inquieto entre la cama, que estaba repleta de ropas desordenadas, y la ventana, abierta por completo y dejando entrar el frío propio de una noche de madrugada. En cuanto me sintió entrar fingió serenarse y me dio la espalda parándose frente a la ventana. Vegeta suele desaparecerse de la nada, viajar, salir de casa sin avisar ni decir a dónde ni cuándo volverá, así que si pretendía hacer lo mismo no me preocupaba demasiado, pero desde los hechos ocurridos esa tarde lo noté nervioso, preocupado y distraído. De alguna manera sentía que esta vez no era igual a las demás, por eso le pregunté:

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Solo me contestó con un ruido de indiferencia y se puso a tomar las ropas de la cama y a ordenarlas.

Era gracioso, pero era como si hubiese pensado en empacar para largarse para siempre: una idea ridícula tratándose de Vegeta…sé que si se fuera sería por una razón de peso y en tal caso lo último que le preocuparía serían trivialidades como ropa u otras "basuras humanas". Por lo demás, me pareció extraño que quisiera marcharse justo en este momento en que han aparecido nuevos enemigos. Pero viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, a lo mejor necesitaba reflexionar y prepararse para la batalla. Así que le pregunté:

- ¿Ibas a algún lado, Vegeta? ¿A dónde pensabas ir?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo –me contestó esta vez- pensé que lo tenías más que claro.

- Sí, no es que lo haya olvidado, es solo que me pareció extraño que estuvieras empacando.

- No estoy empacando –siempre dándome la espalda y arreglando las ropas- pero sí, me largo de aquí- y se elevó en la habitación a punto de irse.

-¿En serio vas a irte en este momento, no vas a quedarte a hacerme compañía?- le dije con la voz seductora, sentándome en la cama y palpándola tentadora. Él pareció incomodarse un poco, pero luego me desvió la vista, volvió a darme la espalda y se marchó por la ventana.

Sí, es cierto que entre nosotros existía un acuerdo tácito en el cual ni yo ni nadie podía entrometerse en sus asuntos, y bien lo supe desde el principio; no hay rastros del respeto, la confianza, la comunicación ni la dedicación que debe tener una pareja, y que yo tanto esperé de un hombre. Vegeta siempre sería el mismo, solitario e individualista, muy alejado de mi ideal de marido…y el de cualquiera.

Me levanté con ánimos y me dirigí al cuarto de al lado. Bra ya dormía profundamente, tranquila y hermosa…había sacado la belleza de su madre. Eché una mirada a Trunks, que babeaba sobre su almohada, con la boca abierta, las piernas separadas y la cabeza de lado…reí por dentro al darme cuenta una vez más de que mi hijo había heredado mi forma de dormir…una no muy femenina, por cierto…Me pregunté si Bra también heredaría lo mismo…a Trunks se lo descubrí desde que era un bebe…puede que Bra no lo heredara, se ve tan delicada y femenina, incluso para ser tan pequeña…no, lo más seguro es que no había heredado mi forma de dormir.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Bulma recibió a sus amigos en la Corporación Capsula y luego de haberles confesado que no logró encontrar nada acerca de los tipos misteriosos, decidieron viajar al lugar de los hechos que se llevaron acabo el día anterior, y esperar a que aparecieran una vez más.<p>

Aterrizaron en lo que hasta ayer había sido una ciudad pequeña y pacífica. Había restos de casas y de todo tipo de construcciones, y el olor a quemado persistía junto con un calor anormal. Era como si un incendio hubiese arrasado con todo, pero lo que en verdad había ocurrido era mucho más espeluznante. Divagaron largo rato acerca de lo que harían al respecto.

¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

Esperar, supongo…esos sujetos de seguro van a volver

Pero podrían hacerlo a otro lugar

Al menos sentiremos su ki

¿De dónde creen que vengan?

No lo sé, pero a mí está comenzando a asustarme, ¿vieron esos ataques tan extraños? No sé cómo podríamos destruirlos

Sí, esos sujetos manejaban técnicas muy extrañas…y no solo eso, también sus movimientos eran sumamente rápidos.

Oye, Bulma, ¿no sería mejor que volvieras a casa? es peligroso estar acá.

No se preocupen, me quedaré hasta que pueda observarlos y sacar algo de información y luego me iré.

Yo quiero pelear contra esos monstruos e incrementar mis poderes ¿tú qué dices, Goten?

Yo tenía una cita hoy, ¡pero qué más da!

Vaya que estás tranquilo, Goten…y nosotros tan nerviosos preocupados pro el futuro de la tierra.

No exageres, Krilin,

No exagero, es la verdad

Pero siempre hemos logrado salvar a la tierra

Pero los enemigos son cada vez más poderosos y…

Oye, Bulma ¿en dónde está Vegeta?

No lo sé, se fue y no tengo idea a donde, tal vez está…

…Una explosión. Goku vio a sus amigos volar en medio del humo y las ráfagas de una bola de fuego que impactó directamente contra ellos. Cinco sujetos, los mismos de ayer, de colores raros, tamaños descomunales y rostros tan disparejos entre ellos que casi parecían de distintas razas.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo, terrícolas- una sonrisa malvada, aunque estúpida.

-¡Malditos, díganos quienes son si no quieren morir!

- ¿En verdad creen que vamos a cumplir todas sus peticiones tan fácilmente? ¿Quién creen que somos…acaso tendríamos que tener miedo cuando podemos destruirlos con solo mover un dedo?

- ¡Malditos!

-Tranquilícense, este sujeto tiene razón

-¡Pero Piccolo!

- ¡Cállense! Tienen que tomar las cosas con calma o van a poner en peligro sus vidas.

Y se quedaron callados y quietos por un momento. Unos con miedo, otros con burla. Había algo en el ki de estos tipos que no era normal...Piccolo tenía razón: era momento de callar y pensar un poco.

Yo pelearé- todos miraron a Goku

Vaya…¿tú eres un saiyajin o no?...vamos a comprobar si es cierto

Claro que lo soy y ahora te voy a demostrar mis poderes.

Su enemigo amplió la sonrisa y lanzó una sutil carcajada. Ordenó a sus hombres que se quedaran atrás mientras él se elevaba por los aires a la altura de Goku

-Papá ¿qué piensas hacer?

- No te preocupes Gohan, yo me voy a encargar de ellos. Quiero que te lleves a Bulma y a los demás de aquí, no tiene sentido que presencien esta pelea.

- Pero…- Gohan vio a la mirada seria de su padre y supo que tenía que obedecer.

Mientras todos se alejaban lentamente observando la postura tiesa de Goku y la tensión en el ambiente, se preguntaban qué tanto grave podía ser para que la situación se prestara a que fueran literalmente expulsados de la batalla por el guerrero saiyajin. Sin perder un segundo volaron hacia la Corporación Capsula en silencio.

* * *

><p>Sus movimientos son muy rápidos, sus técnicas muy extrañas, una patada en la cabeza, un cabezazo contra el estómago, estrellarse contra una montaña, el kamehameha no hace efecto, es muy lento, se disuelve antes de ser lanzado. La vista se nubla, le sale sangre de la boca y la transpiración le hace arder los ojos y el cuerpo entero. A pocos minutos de haber comenzado la batalla, Goku siente su cuerpo molido y comprende que la pelea no durará mucho más.<p>

¿Quién demonios es este sujeto? No puedo creer que vaya a perder esta pelea en tan poco tiempo…pero mi cuerpo no reacciona, estoy agotado y siento como si hubiera perdido las fuerzas…él ni siquiera parece estar cansado y…sus heridas…los golpes…no…no le he hecho daño…

Goku parpadeó un instante y de un momento a otro se estrelló contra el suelo con violencia. Por unos segundos quedó inmóvil, aplastado contra la tierra polvorienta y destruida mientras su enemigo flotaba en el aire, con los brazos cruzados, sonriéndole con maldad, restregándole su victoria sobre su cara y su cuerpo maltrecho. Abriendo los ojos hizo un intento para volver a levantarse, pero no pudo. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar paralizado y empezaba a sentir una frustración que era totalmente ajena a su personalidad.

Su enemigo dio una mirada de mandato a los camaradas que lo esperaban pacientemente observando la batalla y, sonriendo, se fueron acercando a Goku. El saiyajin vio a los cinco guerreros acercase lentamente, dispuestos a darle el golpe final. Trató de moverse una vez más, pero fue imposible. Con una mueca de rabia movía su cabeza esperando que el golpe mortal llegara. Pero cuando los sujetos se disponían a atacar, cuatro de ellos quedaron suspendidos en el aire a fuerza de nada. Su líder se detuvo sorprendido y mirando sin entender lo que sucedía: los individuos se movían, extraños y violentos pataleaban en el aire, movían sus manos, la cabeza y su cuerpo sin poder escapar de esa suerte de prisión invisible. El líder los miraba, por primera vez, impactado, sin moverse a reaccionar. Goku miraba la situación recuperando los sentidos, respirando agitadamente. Mientras se preguntaba qué es lo que podía haber inmovilizado a sus enemigos, cuestionándose si es que significaría nuevas amenazas, ante sus ojos apareció Vegeta, convertido en Super Saiyajin, con sus manos sujetando con firmeza a los enemigos y sonriendo con arrogancia, como de costumbre.


End file.
